It is known to calculate various performance indicators which can provide operators of a business with feedback and information regarding the performance of a business. Such indicators typically include established financial and non-financial type measures such as debtor days, turnover and debtor and creditor information as well as inventory and customer information. When measured and reviewed over time, these performance indicators can give business operators an idea of whether the operation of their business is changing for the better or for the worse. However, such indicators do not allow business operators to understand how their business compares to other businesses.
A need remains for improved methods and systems for monitoring the operations of businesses.